Cycle Of Love
by ofiai17
Summary: Rasaku padamu adalah sebuah siklus. Penantian, pengharapan, kesetiaan, dan patah hati yang seakan tak berujung. White Day Parade. OOC, Post GSD.


_**Disclaimer: GS/GSD milik saya? Bisa jadi, bisa jadi.. Tidak, tidak haha.. **__**GS/GSD milik Bandai-Sunrise...**_

___Terinspirasi saat dengar Claritynya Zedd dan Apalah Arti Menunggunya Raisa :) dan ditulis dengan impulsif. Didesikasikan untuk seseorang yang gagal move on di tanggal 14 Maret ini. Enjoy :)_

* * *

**Cycle Of Love**

by Ofiai17

* * *

Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sedehana;

Dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan

kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu

Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;

Dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan

Awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada

**Aku Ingin-Sapardi Djoko Damono**

* * *

Setiap 14 Februari, Luna selalu menyempatkan diri untuk memberi sebuket mawar merah dan sekotak permen coklat untuk Shinn. Mungkin seharusnya bukan wanita yang memberi bunga. Tapi ia tak peduli. Ia terlalu buta.

Shinn tak pernah mengatakan apapun. Ucapan terimakasih alakadarnya atau basa-basi kosong pun tak pernah diterima Luna. Tak ada satu indikasipun dari Shinn kalau ia menerima apa yang Luna beri, atau bahkan menyukainnya. Namun Luna terlalu buta untuk mengerti, saat itu.

Setiap tahun, selama 6 tahun. 6 tahun semenjak tindakan nekatnya mengecup Shinn, 6 tahun setelah _B__loody valentine_ kedua berakhir. 6 tahun, setiap valentine, Luna tetap setia mengirimi Shinn, sebuket mawar merah dan sekotak permen coklat.

Dan selama 6 tahun itu juga Shinn membisu, tak sekalipun memberinya respons.

Sampai akhirnya pada musim gugur di tahun ke-6 itu Shinn melamarnya. Tidak ada cincin atau adegan berlutut diatas satu kaki seperti yang selama ini didambanya. Hanya sekedar ungkapan sederhana berupa pertanyaan yang agak sedikit memaksa.

"Aku rasa aku ingin menikah. Kau mau jadi istriku?"

Singkat. Dingin tanpa emosi. Wajah Shinn pun miskin ekspresi saat menyatakannya.

Namun itu hal terbaik yang bisa diharapkan Luna saat itu, maka ia tersenyum manis dengan mata berbinar, menjawab ya tanpa sedikit keraguan pun melintasi benaknya.

* * *

Seperti halnya setiap pengantin baru, Luna mengharapkan hari-hari indah bersama suaminya. Bulan madu, hadiah-hadiah kecil, ungkapan-ungkapan cinta yang manis di telinga... semuanya hanyalah angan-angan yang harus ia kubur. Kenyataannya adalah suaminya begitu sibuk, hampir tak pernah pulang ke rumah. Bahkan, sampai detik ini, ia belum seutuhnya menyadi nyonya Asuka-Shinn belum pernah sekalipun menyentuhya selama 3 bulan menikah.

Dan, 14 Februari tahun itu, tahun ke 7 dari ritual kasih sayang yang selama ini ia tujukan pada Shinn, ia kembali memberi Shinn sebuket mawar merah. Hanya mawar merah, tanpa sekotak coklat buatan sendiri seperti yang selama ini diberinya.

Di tahun kedua pernikahannya, Luna menyadari dirinya hamil. Ia memberitahu suaminya dengan binar bahagia, tanpa sadar berceloteh, menggambarkan kebahagiaannya menyambut buah cinta mereka. Shinn tampak terkejut, tetapi segera ditutupi keterkejutannya itu dengan ekspresi datar seperti yang selama ini ditujukannya pada Luna. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa bahagia dimatanya.

Luna terdiam.

Hati kecilnya menyadari kesalahannya. Mungkin janin yang dikandungnya bukanlah buah cinta mereka. Tetapi buah cintanya pada Shinn.

* * *

9 bulan yang dilalui Luna dalam masa kehamilannya tidaklah mudah. Ia mengalami komplikasi-komplikasi kehamilan yang sulit di trimester awal, dengan hipermesis gravidarum yang membuatnya harus mendapat perawatan. Ia juga hampir kehilangan bayinya di bulan kelima saat ia mengalami perdarahan akibat letak kehamilannnya yang terlalu rendah. Beruntung kehamilannya dapat dipertahankan. Beruntung ia masih bisa memiliki bayinya.

Shinn tidak banyak berperan selama kehamilan Luna. Meyrin adiknyalah yang setia menemani dan memenuhi kebutuhannya selama hamil.

Namun Luna tak berprasangka. 14 Februari itu, tahun ke-9 dari siklusnya, ia meminta Meyrin memberikan sebuket mawar merah pada Shinn.

Shinn tidak pulang hari itu, tidak bahkan saat adiknya menelepon dengan panik ketika Luna memasuki masa bersalinnya.

Shinn baru mengunjunginya keesokan harinya, dengan sekotak permen coklat dan senyum kecil yang seakan dipaksakan.

Hari itu, ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada Luna untuk pertama kalinya.

* * *

Anak mereka, Valentine, berumur 3 tahun saat Luna akhirnya menyadari kalau sudah saatnya ia menyerah. 14 Februari di tahun ke 13 siklusnya, ia mengirimi sebuket mawar kepada suaminya, seperti biasa. Dan ia meyesal telah melakukannya.

Hatinya hancur mendapati buket bunga yang ia kirim, diberikan suaminya kepada wanita lain.

Kepada Stellar Loussier.

Setiap tahun, selama 13 tahun... suaminya akan mengunjungi danau tempat peristirahatan terakhir wanita itu, dan meletakkan mawar merah pemberiannya di pinggir danau sebagai persembahan cinta untuk kekasihnya yang telah tiada.

Mencemburui orang yang sudah meninggal mungkin terdengar konyol. Sama halnya seperti mencintai suatu objek yang tidak nyata.

Bagaimanapun, masa lalu akan tetap melekat dan mustahil bagi Luna untuk menghapusnya.

Karenanya, Luna memaafkan Shinn.

Luna membiarkannya berlalu, karena ia sendiri tak cukup kuat untuk melepas.

Seiring dengan pemahamannya akan hati Shinn yang tak mungkin dimilikinya, 14 Februari di tahun ke 14 siklusnya, ia mengirimi Shinn sebuket mawar. Kali ini, mawar putih yang dikirimnya.

* * *

Luna pikir, tak apa jika Shinn tak mencintainya, asalkan ia menyayangi putri mereka. Valentine kini berusia 6 tahun, dan layaknya gadis koordinator seusianya, dia tumbuh menjadi gadis yang cerdas dan sehat. Ia mewarisi mata dan rambut ayahnya. Sekilas, ia tampak amat mirip dengan bibinya yang sudah tiada, Mayu Asuka. Dan karena kemiripan itu, Luna semakin mengharap Shinn mau sedikit memperhatikan putri mereka.

Tapi Shinn tidak.

Dengan miris Luna hanya bisa menangis dalam diam saat suatu ketika putri semata wayangnya itu mengatakan bahwa ia membenci ayahnya. Ia membenci ayahnya yang jarang ada di rumah. Ia membenci ayahnya yang tidak pernah menjemputnya ke sekolah. Ia membenci ayahnya yang tidak pernah mengajaknya bermain, memberinya kasih sayang. Ia membenci ayahnya yang hampir tidak pernah menatapnya saat mengajaknya bicara. Ia membenci ayahnya yang tak mempedulikan keberadaannya.

Luna hanya diam saat Valentine berhenti memanggil suaminya papa atau ayah seperti yang biasa gadis kecil itu lakukan, dan mulai memanggil Shinn dengan _father_-bapak.

Ia tidak mencegah putrinya, tidak juga menegur suaminya. Ia mencintai dan memahami Shinn begitu dalam. Sepenuhnya menyadari ketidakmampuan Shinn untuk mencintainya sebagaimana ia mencintai mendiang Stellar Loussier, dan keengganannya menggantikan sosok Mayu Asuka dengan putri mereka. Ia menyadari rasa sakit Shinn. Karenanya ia masih memberinya maaf, memberinya waktu, memberi dirinya sendiri harapan.

* * *

_Orang bilang, bukan kebencianlah yang meniadakan cinta. Melainkan pengabaian._

* * *

Hingga pada akhirnya, pada 14 Februari di tahun ke 17 semenjak tragedi _B__loody __V__alentine_ kedua, sejak kala pertama ia mengirimkan cintanya pada Shinn, Luna tak lagi mengirimi Shinn buket mawar. Yang ia kirimkan hari itu adalah surat permohonan cerai dan permohonan hak asuh anak.

Hampir 1 bulan dan Shinn tak juga menggubrisnya. Luna mencoba berbagai upaya agar proses perceraian mereka segera berlangsung di pengadilan, namun Shinn seakan mempersulitnya.

Luna menyerah. Ia memutuskan pergi dari rumah mereka dengan mengajak serta Valentine. Ia mengabaikan permohonan cerai mereka, namun tetap menghapus pengharapannya pada Shinn.

"Ma, apa mama dan _father_ sudah tidak bersama lagi?"

Luna tidak menjawab langsung pertanyaan putrinya, mengelus lembut rambut _raven_ putrinya itu lalu mengangguk dan menjawab ya dengan pelan.

"Apa karena _father_ jarang dirumah dan sering mendiamkan aku dan mama?"

Kali ini Luna tak menjawab. Putrinya itu memandangnya dengan sendu.

"_Father_ selalu memberiku coklat setiap 14 Februari ma. Aku rasa dia mungkin menyayangiku ma. Aku jadi tidak bisa membenci _father _karenanya. Walau ia jarang ada untukku, aku lebih nyaman kalau mama bersama _father_."

Luna tersenyum getir.

Ia sudah tidak bisa kembali.

Ia tidak ingin kembali.

Ia tidak akan kembali.

Tidak walau Shinn berkali-kali datang, memintanya bicara, dan membujuknya pulang.

Ia terlalu takut. Bagaimanapun, mustahil baginya untuk melepas.

* * *

_Satu-satunya yang menghalangi kita melangkah dari masa lalu, adalah pikiran kita sendiri._

* * *

"Ijinkan aku untuk menemui mereka, Meyrin."

"Kau hanya akan menyakiti mereka lagi, Shinn."

Meyrin tersenyum iba.

"Kita baru menyadari saat kita kehilangan, bukan begitu, Shinn?"

* * *

_Karena penyesalan selalu datang terlambat._

* * *

Pada 14 Februari ke 19 setelah tragedi _B__loody __V__alentine_ kedua, sembilan belas buket mawar putih dikirim untuk Luna.

Luna tahu siapa pengirim buket-buket mawar itu.

Malam itu, ia menangis. Ia menangis pada Valentine. Ia menangis juga pada Meyrin.

"Terkadang cinta bukan saja membuat orang buta. Tetapi juga bodoh. Dan aku adalah wanita terbodoh," ujarnya pada Meyrin.

* * *

Sebulan kemudian ia kembali mendatangi rumah lama mereka, mendatangi Shinn.

Ia bertanya apa yang Shinn harapkan darinya. Shinn hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Aku malu untuk mengharap apapun darimu setelah apa yang kulakukan. Kalaupun aku diperkenankan untuk berharap, maka aku akan berharap untuk kebahagiaanmu dan Valentine."

Maka, Luna merobek surat permohonan cerai yang dulu dibuatnya. Dan ia menampar Shinn sebelum Kemudian merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya.

Ia membiarkan Shinn menyentuhnya malam itu.

Ia menghapus derai penyesalan yang keluar dari mata Shinn, dan mengecup setiap kata maaf yang keluar dari mulut suaminya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu Lunamaria Hawk. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Lunamaria Asuka. Andai aku menyadarinya lebih awal."

"Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk cinta, untuk maaf, untuk penyesalan."

Shinn menyentuh pipinya lembut.

"Kalau begitu.. besok tangal 14 Maret.."

"Ya, ya.. aku dan Valentine akan membalasmu. Kau ingin apa dari kami? Mawar atau coklat?"

"Tidak. Bukan." Shinn menggeleng.

"Luna, maukah kau memulainya lagi dari awal bersamaku?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Besok, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Luna tersenyum lalu mengecup Shinn.

"Kita kan sudah menikah."

"Memangnya ada aturan kalau kita hanya boleh menikah satu kali?"

Shinn tersenyum, kali ini begitu tulus, membuat apa yang dirasanya sampai pada Luna.

"Lagipula.. balasan yang pantas untuk bunga dan coklat darimu hanyalah ungkapan 'aku bersedia' dariku."

* * *

_Aku tidak akan melepas, engkau yang tidak melepasku._

_..._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooooh... rasanya saya mengalami disorientasi akibat lama tidak update.. haha.. Terimakasih banyak untuk Naw-chan dan Popcaga-san yang membantu membangunkan setelah sekian lama hibernasi :) Semoga fic sederhana ini dapat ikut meramaikan suasana (walau saya yakin konten fic ini menyimpang dari ketentuan yang ditetapkan haha). Kritik, saran, komentar amat dinanti.

**Salam, Ofiai.**


End file.
